The Ultimate Robin And Raven Fanfic Part 1
by Norina123
Summary: Raven gets captured and it's up to Robin to save her. After Raven Gets wounded, the only way to heal it is by a kiss? What will Raven Do? We have to let her feelings decide. Please Review. Thankyou!


Day 1

It was another sunny day in jump city. The titans, as usual, were fighting against bad guys. Along with Dr. Light, Plasmus were the two fighting the titans today. While Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire were fighting Dr. Light, Raven and Robin teamed up, and began to fight Plasmus. About a couple minutes into the fight, Raven began to chant her magic words as she always does, when Plasmus took Raven and stuck him in a part of his slimy body.

"Raven, NOOOOO!" Robin yelled as he stopped in the middle of the street. The rest of the titans, knowing nothing, carried on fighting Dr. Light as if nothing ever happened. Finally, Starfire shot Dr. Light with one of her green lasers and defeated him. Once everyone was done cheering, they noticed Robin kneeled on the ground as if someone had just died. They walked over to Robin, and asked him what was wrong.

"What happened, w w where's Raven at?" Beastboy asked Robin, as he kneeled down along with him.

"It was Pasmus. He took Raven and ran off. It's, It's all my fault," Robin answered, beginning to look more sad and in despair.

"Well what are we going to do, Plasmus has Raven we have to go get he-"

"No," Robin inturrupts Starfire, as he gets up off of the ground, " This was my fault, I have to go search for her alone," Robin explains, slowly observing all of the titans, seeing that, along with him, are all sad as well. Robin walked off, the rest of the titans staying in one spot. Robin began his search for Raven.

A couple minutes later, Robin began walking down this creepy, dark alley way, not a thing in site. It was then that he came across an opening to a sewer right below him. Robin lifted up the circular thing that closes up the sewer, and threw it a couple feet away from him. Seeing that the "lid" was half way off of the sewer entrance, he conclued that this may be where Plasmus had went with Raven. Robin jumped down and landed in the green sewer water. To be safe, Robin stayed as quiet as possible, so he didn't give off his location.

A little after he walked around the sewer for a little bit, he saw something blue, floating freely in the water! Robin rushed over to the cloak-like image, and tried to make out what it was. After a moment of deciding, he glanced towards the top, and saw a hood attached it the cloth.

"Could this be? Is it, It it Ravens Cloak?!" Robin asked himself as he picked up the cloak. After picking it up, he saw that it really was Raven's cloak. But where's Raven? Robin continued to walk around the sewer, Frantically searching for Raven and Plasmus. As he reached a corner of the sewer, he heard a noise coming from the oppostie side of the sewer. It sounded excactly like Plasmus. It seemed to Robin that Plasmus was, yelling at someone.

"No. No. How dare he yell at someone as great as Raven. How. Dare. He!" Robin thought to himself, as he began to run towards the area he heard Plasmus yelling. It was about five minutes later when he reached a good area to observe what Plasmus was doing to Raven. Robin Noticed that Raven is chained up, hands and feet.

"How could he do such a thing to her?" Robin thought to himself. As he thought, he stepped and made a loud noise, causing Plasmus to look back in his direction. Plasmus hit the wall, causing rocks to drop down from the ceiling, some of them hitting Raven, causing her to pass out. Robin began to run towards Plasmus, when he saw Raven under a pile of rocks, getting him more furious. Robin took out his staff and began to attack Plasmus with an evil glare in his eye. Plasmus punched Robin. Robin flew across the sewer. He got up, and began to attack again, he jumped as high as he could and hit Plasmus as hard as he can. Robin was able to take him down with that move. Plasmus now lays there, passed out. Robin glances over to Raven, and begins to walk over to her. Robin looks behind him, and sees that plasmus is gone.

"I'll for sure get him next time." Robin thought to himself. As Robin came over to Raven, he slowly took the chains off of Raven. He then carried Raven over to nice, clean area to have her lay down. A while later, Raven woke up, her leg injured. She sat up seeing that there was no one there. She got up and began to fly around.

"That loser of Plasmus. Why would he bring , he bring me down her of all places, and why did he chain me u- wait. That's right, someone came and saved me, but who was i-" Raven thought as a picture of Robin came into her head.

"Wait. Robin saved me? But why would he do that for me. Of all people too? Wouldn't that mean that, someone... cares?" Raven continued on thinking to herself as she came across a dead end in the sewer.

"Crap, now where am I suppose to go?"

CRAAASSHH

"What was that!?" Raven said out loud, as she began to fly to the area of noise. As she came to the area, she saw that Robin was fighting something. While Raven was hovering, she could make out that the thing Robin was fighting, was none other than Cinderblock. From a distance, Raven could see that Robin was having a hard time trying to fight Cinderblock alone, so she tried to decide if she could go and help fight Cinderblock with a broken leg.

"I'll go and help Robin, injured leg or not. He helped me, now it's time to return the favor," Raven said as she flew over to Cinderblock. But it was kind of to late. Cinderblock punched Robin, and he flew across the sewer, hitting the wall. He passed out.

"Robin, NOO!" Raven screamed as she glanced over to Cinderblock with eyes full of rage. She flew over to Cinderblock, and banished him to a different dimension. A little later, Raven flew over to Robin, picked him up, and took him to a nice dry spot. It was only a couple minutes when Raven found a nice cleann area to put Robin. She set him down onto the ground. Since Robin was still wet, Raven removed her cloak, and slowly put it on top of Robin. Feeling good about herself, Raven sat over to the corner of the small area, and slowly went to sleep.

Day 2

The next morning, Raven woke up, relieved for her leg to be healed up. But when she glanced over to Robin, he was still laying there, passed out. She slowly crawled over to him, and sat there.

"Oh Robin, you are so stupid sometimes. Me of all poeple. You know you don't have to be heroic all the time, you're perfect just the way you are. And I... like it that way," Raven smiles as she looks down onto Robin. Raven decided to use one of her healing spells on Robin, just to see if it would work. So she did.

"Azerath. Metrion. Zinthos," Raven says calmly, as her hands hover over Robin's chest. As patient as she is, it's already been ten minutes, and Robin has still yet to wake up. Raven finally gives up. A single tear goes down Raven's face, following many others. She sets her head on Robin's chest, and begins to cry. She has never cried over any one as much as she did for Robin in her entire life.

"Oh Robin *sniff* You stupid," Raven says as she feels a movement. There's a hand that is gently wiping off the tears on Raven's face. Raven gasps a gasp of relief as she quickly sits up to see that Robin's eyes open.

"No need to cry Raven, I'll always be here,'' Robin says as Raven quickly hugs Robin, her crying some more. She finishes the hug, and slowly sits up. Stairing right into Robin's eyes.

"What's this feeling. My heart is pounding. My face is burning up," Raven thinks to herself, looking away. She stands up," Come on, we need to find a way out of here" Raven says to Robin, taking his arm, lifting him up, beginning to fly. It was not long before Raven and Robin found a way out. They continue to fly through jump city. While Robin is looking straight ahead, admiring everything he sees in front of him, Raven looks down at him and smiles. They finally make it to titans tower, waiting for everyones greeting. They walk inside, when they discover that there is many balloons in the entrance way, and music playing nonstop, along with a sign that read "Welcome back Raven and Robin"

"Wow, I'm speechless, thanks guys," Robin says to everyone, smiling. As he walked over to the snack table, he can see that Raven is heading for the elevator. He can see that she might be going to her room. When Raven gets to the main room, she heads for her bedroom. Once she gets there, she steps in, closes the door, walks over to her bed, and sits down.

"sss ow. Why does my leg still hurt? Shouldn't it be healed by now. I thought it was healed back at the sewer." Raven thinks to herself, when she hears her bedroom door open.

"Um, Raven? Are you in here?"

"Get Out Robin"

"Wait but Raven. Why aren't you downstairs with everyone?"

" I don't like parties"

"But Raven, they spent all of their time to set up the party for me and yo-"

"I said I Don't like parties!" Raven says as she attempted to walk over to close the door, but midway, she tripped, toppling over Robin.

"I uhh. I'm sorry for that," Raven says as she gets up, looks away, and blushes.

"Ow.." Raven says in a loud manner, looking down at her leg.

"Raven, did your leg get hurt when we were down in the sewer?" Robin asks as he runs over to Raven, looking at her leg.

"I said, I'm fine!" Raven yells at Robin, and walks away.

"Go. Go and enjoy the party, let me be," Raven says to Robin.

"Ok fine, if you wanna have it your way, I'll go downstairs then," Robin says as Raven looks back in regret. Once Robin was gone, Raven sat back down to look at her leg. As she began to look, she saw that that was no ordinary bruise, "Dang it, that thing must've infected me. I need to look at my books. I have to figure out how to cure this before it's too late," Raven says in a rush over to her books. She quickly looks through all of them, when she comes across a book of healing. She opens the book up, and comes across a solution for healing the wound that she has. She reads the following:

-If you have got wounded by any animal or creature with a slim factor

The only way to heal this, is

By A Kiss-

"WHAT!?" Raven yells out loud as she read the final line of the instructions. She closes the book in her hand, and sets it down on her shelf. She concluded that this may actually be the only way she could heal this wound. No real magic can save her. "The only way to heal this wound is, by a ... kiss? But why a kiss?" Raven thought to herself as a picture of Robin popped into her head. "No. Why did Robin come into my head, Doesn't he like Starfire, and doesn't Starfire like him? Why would I do such a thing? Well if you look at it my way, I guess this whole time I...fell in love with him. I mean look at it. Whenever Trigon was taking over the world, Robin was the one there, fighting. I was turned into a little kid, drained of my powers. He was by my side, helping me get out of this. He was always concerned of me, and I guess I fell in love with all of that, and Ugh! This is bad. But I have to do what the book says. I guess it's my.. Destiny?" Raven fought herself as she came to know that it was for the best.

Raven walked up onto the roof, and stood there, still thinking to herself. She decided that this could be for the best, and then walked back to her room to go to sleep.

Day 3

The following day, Raven was the first to wake up. She went to the "Kitchen" to make herself some tea. Once she was down, she walked up to the roof once more to think over what she had to do. She looked at the nice beautiful ocean, and could see the sun's reflection in it. She then looked at the city, and listened to range of noises coming from it, and that is when she heard the door open.

"Robin?"

"Raven?"


End file.
